


The Shortest Wincest You'll ever read

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song Dean hates comes on the radio</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Wincest You'll ever read

Dean found it to be the most annoying love song ever, not that he sat and listened to love songs on a regular basis. Why in hell did it have to when he was in the car with Sam? Eight hours of driving with his brother…and that goddamn song pops up.

 

“Why can’t this be love….”

 

Dean screamed internally, and reached to change the station. At the same time, as cheesy as it sounds, so did Sam…and their hands touched. The two pulled back awkwardly, and the radio sang again…

 

“Tell me why…can’t this be love…”


End file.
